Family of Halfa's and One Full Ghost
by Dark Phantoms
Summary: TUE, AU I am bad a summaries R


Who would have ever thought that Dan phantom the most powerful and evilest ghost in the entire ghost zone would end up having two daughters? Dan was always getting pestered about who was their mother, that ended up getting them blasted away with his ghostly wail. Dan finally got them to shut up when he threatened to end their very existence if they kept asking.

Dan's two daughters were known as both human, the oldest one was called Magena and was about 6, and his youngest was Alia and was about 5. Magena had a really nasty habit of destroying her sisters block towers when ever she made it, most people would get angery at her for destroying something, but all he would do was praise her and to keep up the great work.

Magena would always go play with fabrics that no one not even dan know's where she gets them and makes stuffed animals and other creations that would fill her room. Alia was always quiet and always like's to pester her sister to make her a new stuffy that looks something like dan himself but in plushy chibi way, or another ghost that dan know's that would often watch them while he goes and wreaks havoc on the earth.

magena came over to Dan, he payed no attention to her until she started to pull on his cape."what is it?" he asked a harshly to her, she bit her lip as he asked the question before telling him what her question was "Where's alia?" she asked quietly to him. "why do you ask magena?" he questioned, Dan knew when magena asked where her sister was, it was something important.

"I wanna show her something" she replied after a bit of thinking, Dan's expression changed to suspicion "What are you going to show her?" he asked "Something" She replied. Dan was going to get what to see what she was wanting to show her sister, whether or not she would like it.

"What is the something?" he asked with a hint of anger in his voice,magena looked down at her feet not wanting to make eye contact with her father "Its a secret" she responded still looking down at her feet. Dan thought of something clever and sneaky before responding to her "she is in her room" magena quickly rushed out of the room, unsuspected by magena her father was following close behind invisible.

Magena entered alia's room and closed the door behind her, believing that her father was not anywhere near she looked at her sister with seriousness"Alia, I wanna show you something but do you promise to keep it a secret?"

Alia nodded, magena looked around before sighing, her sister gasped when she saw two white rings changed her appearance, it did surprise dan a bit that his oldest was half-ghost_ I Guess that was coming considering their mother was human..._ Dan thought to himself. He Dropped his visibility in front of the two girls.

Alia turned her gaze at her father, curiously magena looked at what alia was looking at and looked at her father, Dan looked at his daughters alter ego. He noticed that she looks similar to him than he noticed. Red eyes, blue skin, flaming hair that has been put in a pony tail, and a suit that he could clearly tell she made herself.

After a while of staring at each other dan decided to break the silence "Was this the secret you didnt want me to see?" he asked. Magena nodded "I thought you would get mad..." he voice trailing off looking at him with her red eyes. "Mad? Magena I can teach you stuff that Ghost writer can't" dan replied suddenly remembering the kids teacher that he 'hired' for them "now lets go, Ill take you two to him."

~~~~4 Years Later~~~~~

"Dad, you promised me that you would take me to visit wisconsin today!" The now 10 year old Magena complained. Dan raised his hands in defense "Yes just let me take your sister to frightknight so he can watch her" she nodded excitedly at the fact that her father was going to teach her there. Dan on the otherside had plans, he was going to let her daughter destroy the cheesehead's lab which he has a feeling is still there.

After the two dropped of alia, a ghost with a purple cloak, from what it looks like a time staff...Dan immeditatly got into a fighting position "Clockwork" he spat angerly.

**Cliffie!XD R&R please**


End file.
